Kakashi's Flower
by JoLinda
Summary: A girl leaves her village heading towards Konoha. Kakashi is sent on a routine patrol. What will happen when their live's paths cross? KakashixOC First Fic, Please be nice! RR
1. Prologe

The air around the village was like a vacuum and every creature inside the village was busy preparing for the coming battle.

The children were taken to the bunkers, along with the old and sick. The pets were set loose to find their own places to hide, those hidden places that only animals know. Meanwhile the guard dogs were taken to the village gates. The few trained fighters in the village were manning the walls, maintaining constant lookout for the enemy. The remaining men and women were preparing as best they could as they gathered various makeshift weapons and set up the defenses. Everything sharp was handed out, from kunai to kitchen knives. Everyone had a determined gleam in their eyes and no one was going to run away.

Tati ran up the stairs as quickly as she could.

Why has Oji-sama summoned me now, she wondered. I should be getting ready for the attack. She made a quick turn and continued down the hall to the villagehead's office.

Tati knew she was the most effective fighter in the village. Afterall she was one of the few who were ninja trained. Hah, she smirked, and of those who were she was the only one without a long white beard to hinder her movements.

As she skidded through the door to Oji-sama's office Tati made a quick bow in the direction of his desk. Looking up she saw he was not near the desk as usual, but over by the window that overlooked the village. Tati turned to face him with a self-depreciating smile.

"You called me, Oji-sama," Tati was bouncing on her feet eager to be moving. The potted plants in the room shivered.

He turned to look at her silently. Tati studied him in turn.

He was old with fuzzy grey hair all over his head and while he was short he remained upright. Only a tired sort of slouch in his shoulders showed how many hours he had spent bent over his desk. His bright eyes that normally held a twinkle had dimmed since before they got news of the pending attack. His expression was thoughtful, but unlike usual there was an intensity to it that showed in the lines on his face. All these changes weren't totally unexpected, the village was preparing for battle.

He took a step away from the window and his robes shifted as he beckoned her forward.

Tati walked forward as her curiosity began to be aroused.

"I have a job for you, Tati," Oji-sama sighed and turned away slightly.

"Of course, Oji-sama," she was full of pride that he had chosen her for a specific job. "Anything to protect the village, I'll fight to the death if I have to."

"NO! He cried, and Tati jumped slightly, then he lowered his voice once more, "No no, this job will mean you won't even be in the village during the attack," his gaze was steady.

Tati, meanwhile, was speechless. She wouldn't be in the village. She was was the best fighter the village had to offer. She was, in all honesty, their only chance. Yet Oji-sama was sending her away? It was... She couldn't...But...

"What! Why?" she asked, her frustration clear. "I want to fight for this place, it's been my home as long as I can remember."

He turned back, sighed, and put a hand on her shoulder. Tati slumped knowing any arguments she might have wouldn't help.

"I need you to take this message to Konoha. It's a ninja village no more than a few days away. Unfortunately this means you'll have to go through the enemy lines, which is why you're the only one who could do it," he looked her in the eye and Tati felt the full power of his gaze. "Do this Tati, you have to get there," he griped her shoulder firmly.

"Sure Oji-sama. I'll go to Konoha and bring back help in no time," she smiled bravely. He smiled sadly back and went to his desk.

"Here," he handed her a sealed scroll. "This is the message that you have to give to their hokage, and answer anything they ask, whatever it is" he smiled, "Good luck."

Tati smiled back as she took the scroll and gave him a quick hug, "Don't worry Oji-sama." She began to make some hand signs, "See you soon," and with minor transportation jutsu she was gone.

His smile faded knowing as he did the real reason that he had sent her away, and that this was the last time he would see her. The plants that had shivered with excitement earlier seemed to droop. He turned back to the window and waited for his village's eminent destruction.

* * *

Kakashi poofed into the hokage's office only fifteen minutes late. Afterall she was the Hokage so he thought promptness was appropriate. He stood there silently in his attentive slouch, hands in pockets, and waited.

Tsunade merely put aside her sake bottle without looking up, before holding out his mission brief.

"Alright Kakashi, I know it's not quite the standard of mission usual for you, but we're a little short handed at the moment. As a result you're going on patrol for a few days," Tsunade said happily as she reached for a report, somehow she ended grabbing her sake bottle instead.

Kakashi raised a eyebrow as he looked at the C rank mission, "Let me guess, covering the lack of mission able chunin teams by sending solo jonins?"

"Spot on," Tsunade replied, "And don't think you're getting out of it either, cause if you try I'll send Gai with you."

Kakashi sighed and tucked the brief into his vest, "Guess I have no choice then," he made some surprisingly lazy hand signs and poofed elegantly out of the office, away from the threat of spending days in Gai's company. Tsunade snorted and continued to work her way through her bottle of sake.


	2. Chapter 1

Tati was running for her life. Just as Oji-sama had predicted as she had left the village she had been spotted by the enemy. She had quickly cut the throat of the first to spot her, but they just kept on coming. The last couple of days had been a constant cycle of running for her life and fighting for her life. Yet the enemy shinobi did not relent. In fact Tati almost thought there might be more chasing her than before.

I just have to get the scroll to Konoha, she thought as she stumbled along, If I do that they can save the village. She felt the enemy close in behind her and knew that she would have to fight again soon. But, she thought her breath coming in ragged gasps, my charaka is almost gone. I only have enough left to fight one maybe two, and thats assuming they're mediocre shinobi and not the skilled opponents from these past couple of days.

Tati continued to leap from tree to tree, trying desperately to increase her speed. She had to get the scroll to Konoha before the enemy caught up with her, because if they did then she and her village were done for.

It was at that moment that she miss timed her leap. She gathered charaka to her hands and managed to grab a branch as she fell. Unfortunately her left arm had been injured at some point over the last couple of days and no longer had the strength to hold her weight. Oh drat was all Tati could think before she crashed to the ground.

"Ha Ha, that hurt,"she breathed as she pulled herself out of the dirt, "Remind me to never to do that again." Tati held her head and closed her eyes to stop herself from seeing stars.

"I think you have other things to worry about right now," a voice nearby sneered. Tati opened her eyes with a groan and looked at the enemy around her. At a quick glance she knew three things.

One, they were the same enemy that had been following her for the past couple of days. Two, the looked extremely happy and uninjured when compared to herself. Three, there was definitely more than two and none looked mediocre.

"Great," she spat as she began sending whatever charaka she had left out and into the plant life surrounding her, "That's just great." Sorry Oji-sama, I almost made it, she thought sadly, then she attacked.

* * *

Kakashi was fairly relaxed as he jumped through the trees Icha Icha Paradise in his hand. The patrol was a simple mission that he couldn't have messed up if he tried. In fact Kakashi was fairly certain even Team 7 would have managed. Maybe. Then again...

Kakashi cringed as he considered all the possible ways that his students could have messed up the routine mission and thanked goodness that it was over without any trouble. Because, he thought as he made his way towards Konoha, even though he had only taken the mission due to Tsunade's threat of spending it solo or with Gai, he wasn't as against a simple mission as he had appeared. Like most jonin he was glad of the break a C or B rank mission offered. The only reason he hadn't snatched up the mission breif with glee was that he felt it was his duty as the lazy Copy-nin to complain somewhat.

It was like the way he was arriving a day late back to the village, it just didn't feel right if he got back on time. It was like...like... Jiriaja not peeking into the women's baths. Almost unnatural and unnerving. With that thought Kakashi slowed his pace slightly to better enjoy the masterpiece of literature that was the result of Jiriaja's 'research'.

It was then that he heard the sound of a battle. The yelling and clash of kunai were faint, but Kakashi's senses were shaper than the average shinobis. He sniffed and caught the sent of blood and sweat from up ahead and to his left.

"Hmm," Kakashi was curious. Not only that but he was worried about the proximity to Konoha. He adjusted his direction and increased his pace once more. Figuring he would need his full attention if the fighting proved serious or enemies of Konoha were involved, Kakashi reluctantly placed his book in his back pocket. He sighed, so much for a simple, trouble free mission.

The sounds of battle increased as he got closer and he slowed deciding to remain hidden until he had observed the situation somewhat. He heard voices and from a vantage point in one of the surrounding trees he looked down.

Below him were twenty or so shinobi who had surrounded another. The kunoichi in question seemed on the verge of collapse as she held a kunai and watched her attackers. Kakashi thought for a moment that her eyes had flickered in his direction, but dismissed it as her simply keeping an eye on her surroundings.

Observing the black haired kunoichi Kakashi was surprised to find nothing that would identify her village of origin. Her attackers on the other hand were obviously missing-nin from a variety of villages, and they all looked quite skilled. As he watched the one who seemed to be the leader stepped forward slightly. Kakashi tensed, he wanted to help her, but without a reason or order he couldn't. Shinobi generally didn't mess with the affairs of other shinobi. So he continued to silently watch.

"Come now, girlie. If you come with us quietly we might not have to hurt you," the leader smirked, "You're obviously at your limit."

So, Kakashi thought absently, they want a capture not a kill. Interesting, I wonder why? Ninja are incredibly curious creatures and Kakashi was no exception. I wonder what she'll do now, he thought.

She grinned, "So you think." Suddenly the plant life surrounding the battlefield erupted. Vines and tree branches lashed out at the attacking shinobi catching several of them off guard, including the leader. The kunoichi's attackers battled furiously with the greenery and as they destroyed a vine or plant Kakashi saw her react as if she was the one receiving the blow. The battle raged on for a few minutes until the plants stopped attacking. The kunoichi was slumped after what seemed to be her last attack surrounded by the fourteen shinobi that remained.

Kakashi for his part was shocked. While there were obvious differences the nature of the attack was incredibly familiar. His koihai Tenzou had a similar ability. Alright, he thought as he prepared himself, I think that's enough of a reason to get involved.

* * *

She was spent. Barely able to keep her head up she watched as those who remained after her attack slowly began to approach. She felt the weight of the scroll in her pocket and cursed herself for failing her village. She hadn't been able to reach Konoha in time to... Tati choked back a sob as she prepared herself to die. She was a ninja, a shinobi, so she would face death without tears. She raised her head to glare at the enemy.

"Poof!" Startled Tati stared at the man who had miraculously appeared before her. He stood in a slightly slouched position that would have seemed casual if it hadn't been for the slight tensing of his muscles. His sliver hair shot up in all directions. His face was masked and his left eye was covered by his village hiate. Looking more closely at his face she studied the symbol on his hiate. It looked like a leaf with a swirl inside, it seemed familiar, but as hard as she tried Tati couldn't remember were she had seen it before. I don't think he's one of the enemy, Tati thought suddenly, but then what is he doing here.

"Yo," the man greeted her attackers who seemed as surprised as she was, "I'm not sure if you're aware, but you are quite close to Konoha at the moment." He smiled, but it was tight.

"This is none of your business, Leaf brat," one of the attackers growled. The others seemed to agree and shifted their weapons into threatening positions. Tati, on the hand, began to hope. Konoha. He was from Konoha. Maybe she hadn't failed her mission quite yet.

"It's just that you're being so loud," he said as he casually pushed his hiate away revealing his eye. Tati studied his somewhat bored expression and saw that his left eye was red. The scar over his eye drew the attention of the attackers and Tati watched, curiosity burning, as a few of them cringed away when they saw his eye.

"We just want the girl. We have no quarrel with you," the cockiness had left the attackers and they now more closely resembled dogs with their tails between their legs. Tati smirked slightly as her head spun, serves them right.

"I don't think she feels up to going with you right now," he kept up the illusion of a polite conversation. His body moved into a stance as he made some hand signs. Suddenly blue charaka erupted from his hand crackling like lightening. He looked at her attackers all trace of civility gone, "Consider your mission a failure and leave."

Tati watched in slight awe as all fourteen of her remaining attackers left. Her head spun as she realized that she wasn't going die just yet. If she could just get this man the scroll then he mission would be complete and her village would have a chance. She watched as he dispersed his jutsu and returned to his slouched stance. She tried to take a step towards him, but he had to catch her as she collapsed.

She tried to reach into her pocket for the scroll, but didn't have the energy. She needed him to take it to the Hokage. Her village was in danger. She struggled to remain awake.

"...Konoha...ha...scroll...must...kage..." her breath came in ragged gasps as she struggled to make him understand. He was looking at her intently and she suddenly relaxed. She was exhausted, but alive, and momentarily, safe. Losing her battle with her own will she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2

Despite the seriousness of the situation Kakashi found it hard to hide his amusement. There were, he mused as he canceled his Chidori, definite advantages to being on those flee on sight lists the other villages had. The look on those missing-nin's faces when they realized who they had run into was one. The other was that if they did flee on sight, or at least once sighting his famous assassination technique he reassessed, he got to conserve chakra. Definitely a plus, he thought as he turned to face the worn out kunoichi whom he had just saved.

She was obviously exhausted and yet she tried to approach him. He only just caught her in time as she collapsed. Kakashi looked at her in mild concern as she seemed to struggle slightly. Then she spoke and instantly had his full attention.

"...Konoha...ha...scroll...must...kage..." was all she managed to communicate before falling unconscious. Kakashi however understood from this that the kunoichi was in fact on her way to Konoha. He also suspected that she had a message for the Hokage and seemed desperate that it be delivered.

However, Kakashi's suspicious side questioned, what if she was an enemy nin? Afterall, the villages allied to Konoha had messenger hawks. Could he just take her into the village? Kakashi studied the girl he held with his sharingan. While there was still no sign as to what village she was from he saw nothing suspicious. Also noting her injured state he decided she posed no threat to his village. With that decided he re-covered his sharingan and carefully picked her up.

As he leaped quickly through the trees intent on getting her to Konoha as soon as possible, part of Kakashi was mildly disappointed that now he wouldn't be able to finish his book until later. He thought about getting it back out and just carrying her over his shoulder, but looking at the kunoichi in his arms he re-considered. It would be rather rude, he thought. He sighed. He had been looking forward to the expressions on the gate guards faces when they questioned him on why he was a day late. He had planned to act quite confused and explain that he had gotten to a good chapter and lost track of time. Oh well, at least he was still late. And, he reasoned with a smile, he could always use that excuse another time.

* * *

Izumi and Kotetzu were surprised when Kakashi Hatake arrived at the gate a day late back from his latest mission. It wasn't the lateness that surprised them, that was common practice for the copynin, rather it was his companion.

To their bewilderment Kakashi was not carrying his ever present Icha Icha book, but a beautiful, if battered, girl. She had long black hair and obviously pale skin, despite the blood and bruises. She was wearing long black pants and a grey singlet that showed the two chunin that she had all the right curves. They also noted the shiriken holster on her leg and the weapons pouch on her hip. There was no hiate.

Izumi stepped forward as Kakashi reached the gate, "Whose your friend Kakashi? We were told you were on a solo mission," he was curious about the situation and decided to use his post as gate guard to his advantage.

Kakashi paused and smiled at Izumi, "It was," he replied.

Izumi realized after a minute that Kakashi wasn't going to elaborate. Slightly annoyed that his attempt to get some information from the jonin didn't work he pointed rudely at the girl in Kakashi's arms, "Then who is that," he asked.

Kakashi looked to where Izumi's finger pointed, "Oh," he exclaimed as if he had just realized what the chunin was talking about, "Her!" He smiled warmly as he answered Izumi's question, "I don't know."

Izumi stared at the jonin in disbelief as he tried to figure out if Kakashi was playing mind games. Hearing no further questions Kakashi waved to the chunin.

"Sorry," he said as he continued into the village, "Gotta go. We have an important meeting with Lady Tsunade to discuss gardening. Don't want to be late." And with that Kakashi was off in the direction of the hospital.

Kotetzu put his hand on Izumi's shoulder in a comforting gesture, "Don't think about it," he advised his confused friend, "Jonin are crazy."

"I guess," he replied slowly, "Still, I didn't know Kakashi was the type to save a damsel in distress." he mused, "It seems to be something you'd expect of Gai."

The two friends looked at each other and grinned. They settled in to wait until Team Gai got back from their mission that was due to finish later that day. Konoha's mighty green beast would want know exactly how noble and youthful his eternal rival had been. Izumi grinned again.

* * *

She better hurry, Kakashi thought as he carried the kunoichi to the hospital room where Tsunade would meet him and the girl. It wasn't that he was worried about the girl's injuries, he knew none of them were life threatening, he just hated hospitals.

Kakashi entered the room that had been assigned to the kunoichi followed by a medic. It was as he attempted to place her on the bed that Kakashi realized that the still unconscious girl was clinging to his vest. Uncomfortable he tried to carefully pull away, but the disturbance caused the kunoichi's chakra to fluctuate.

Almost too quick for his eyes to follow vines covered in thorns whipped out to surround the kunoichi, the bed and Kakashi. His senses instantly on high alert Kakashi pulled out a kunai to defend himself from the sudden attack. However, it seemed that unlike the first time he was witness to this technique the main objective was not offense. He watched as the vines created a dome around the bed, their thorns sticking outward in what was obviously a defensive gesture. Not wanting to be stuck in this protective cage he went to use his kunai to cut the vines. Then he stopped himself.

From what he had observed during the kunoichi's earlier fight, by damaging the vines damage was caused to herself. Considering how little he knew about this technique's effects and the kunoichi's current state of health he wasn't sure what damaging the vines could do. He sighed and put away his kunai.

"Stop," he told the medics who had been preparing to attack the vines surrounding their patient, "It's a defensive technique and," he observed the still sleeping girl, "considering that she's still unconscious I would say it's instinctive."

The medics backed off at his command and Kakashi observed the vine dome more closely. Using his sharingan he could see that the vines were infused with chakra. Kakashi had never seen a technique quite like this before. Though, he thought, it does have some similarities to Gaara's ultimate defense. I wonder, he looked at the kunoichi briefly, who this girl is.

After observing the technique closely for a few more minutes Kakashi still wasn't sure of how to get out without causing any damage to the vines. He considered just making a hole in the floor and leaving through that, but he knew Tsunade would have his head for that. It seemed he would have to at least wait for the Hokage to arrive before he could make any attempt for freedom. Perhaps Tsunade could heal any damage caused during an escape. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Maa," he sighed as he pulled out his copy of Icha Icha Paradise and sat on the floor, "I hate hospitals."

* * *

"What is going on here, Kakashi!" Tati was woken by the sound of an annoyed woman's voice. As she had been taught she continued to lay perfectly still, keeping her breathing even and chakra still. She wasn't sure of exactly where she was, though it smelled faintly of antiseptic. She could feel the familiar chakra of her thorn defense surrounding her and began to panic. Had she been captured by the enemy? What would they want with her?

"We were just waiting for you," a familiar male voice replied. Tati relaxed slightly. Where had she heard that voice before? He spoke again, "It seems to be a defensive technique connected to the users body. I was wondering if you had any idea of how I might get out, Hokage-sama."

Then Tati remembered. She had been rescued by a guy with silver hair from Konoha before passing out. That's why his voice was familiar. Now it seemed she was finally at her destination. She could give the Hokage the scroll and save her village. She sighed in relief forgetting briefly that she had been pretending to be unconscious.

"Well Kakashi. It seems our guest has woken up," the voice which Tati assumed was the Hokage sounded amused, "perhaps she can help you."

Tati flinched as she realized she had been caught. Slowly she opened her eyes and turned to face the direction of the voices. Her arms protested as she lifted herself into a seated position and her head spun slightly. She could see the stark white of a hospital room through her vines.

Standing there beside her, inside her thorn defense, was the man who had saved her. His silver hair sticking up in all directions as he stood with his hands in is pockets, slouched slightly. She looked at his masked face.

"Yo," his visible eye crinkled into a half moon as he smiled and waved, "My name's Kakashi Hatake. I was wondering," he gestured to the vines surrounding them, "could you ask your vines to let me out, please."


	4. Chapter 3

Tsunade watched, amused, as the kunoichi Kakashi had brought in lowered her thorn defence. With the trained eye of a medic-nin of unrivaled skill that she was, Tsunade made note of her condition. The girl was covered in various bruises and cuts, she also seemed to have strained several muscles in her arms and legs. Add to that her obvious exhaustion and Tsunade was sure she had been through quite a lot in the past through days. But, Tsunade turned thoughtful, whatever it was she's still alive. She must have at least some skill.

Convinced her patient would survive given rest Tsunade observed her face. Her slight blush that had formed upon realizing her defence had trapped her savior was receding as she turned to face Tsunade. Again she noted that the girl was exhausted, but there was also desperation in the bright green eyes that turned to look at her.

"Okay Kakashi," Tsunade folded her arms into her Hokage pose, "What's so important that I have to leave my paperwork to meet your friend?" Even though she spoke to Kakashi she kept her eyes on the girl.

"Well," he glanced at the kunoichi, "Before she passed out she seemed to what to see you, Hokage-sama." He gave Tsunade a look that told her there was more to it than what he said. The girl seemed to perk up slightly at his statement.

"Um... please," the girl spoke to her, "Is this Konoha?" She seemed quite hopeful, Tsunade thought.

"Yes it is," she answered, "and I'm the Hokage. So if you have something to say. Speak up."

Her eyes widened, "Hokage-sama! Quick," she pulled a scroll out from her pack, "my village is under attack. Oji-sama, the villagehead, had me bring you this." She held out the scroll. "Please, they need help!"

As Tsunade reached out for the scroll she got a bad feeling. I knew it, she thought sullenly, I knew winning that raffle this morning was a bad sign.

* * *

Tati studied this blonde, female Hokage in front of her as she read the scroll. She looks younger than I would have expected, she thought as she considered the abilities of the women before her, but if she can save the village then it doesn't matter. As the Hokage continued to read Oji-sama's scroll, her expression steady, Tati saw movement out of the corner of her eye and glanced to her right at the man, Kakashi Hatake.

He was putting away the small, orange book he had been reading when she had woken. As she watched he placed it in his belt pouch and stood with his hands in his pockets. He lazily watched the Hokage as she read through the scroll and Tati felt her embarrassment rise once again. I wonder how long he was trapped by my thorn defence?, she thought. Some thanks he gets, he scares away the enemy, carries me to Konoha and I go and trap him in a cage of thorns. The scroll would never have made it here if it weren't for him and, Tati thought with a start, neither would I.

"Err... Hatake-san?" as she spoke his one visible eye turned to her, "Thank you. For before." Tati felt awkward, she was not used to owing people. In her village she was the most capable, she was good at looking after herself. Still, thanks were obviously due.

"No problem," his eye turned up in what she assumed was a smile, even though with the mask it was hard to be sure, "Added a bit of excitement to an otherwise dull mission."

Tati smiled slightly in return before having another thought, "Oh and sorry. About the thorns." She looked down at her lap, "I hope you weren't trapped for very long."

"Maa, it wasn't very long. Thank heavens," when Tati looked up he continued, "If I hadn't had Icha Icha Paradise to read I might have had to resort to serious measures though. I hate hospitals."

"And then I wouldn't have been very happy. Would I, Kakashi?" the Hokage had finished reading the scroll and now stood with her attention on the two of them. Her expression was thoughtful, but that wasn't what Tati wanted to see. She wanted action.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. The Hokage studied him briefly before continuing.

"You will go home and get yourself cleaned up, then report to my office," as he nodded casually her eyes seemed to narrow, "And that means today, Kakashi."

He sweatdropped, "Hai, Hokage-sama." He gave Tati a wave before making some handsigns too fast for her to recognize, though when he disappeared in a cloud of smoke she could hazard a guess as to what they were.

"As for you, Tati-san" the Hokage turned to her, "You will be resting here for the next few days. After which I will assign someone to look after you."

"But..." Tati began to protest. I have to help save the village, she thought. I can't spend days waiting around here, "...I..."

"No arguments," the look on the Hokage's face reminded Tati of when Oji-sama was disciplining the younger villagers. She resigned herself to doing what she was told. For the time being.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," she sighed, echoing Kakashi's earlier words. With a start she suddenly realized that the Hokage had used her name. "Wait! How do you know who I am?" she asked confused.

"The scroll," she said simply and began to head for the door, "No more questions. I'll come to get more details on the current situation once you've recovered more."

And with that she left the room. Tati lay back down on her bed and looked at the whitewashed ceiling. The village should be fine now, she thought. I did it Oji-sama, I might have had a little help, but I completed my mission. I made it to Konoha and delivered the scroll. She could hear the sounds of children playing and birds just outside her window.

Tati closed her eyes and breathed deep, the smell of antiseptic all around her. Then, as comfortable as a ninja in a strange village could be, she dozed off.

* * *

Kakashi strolled casually through the village as he made his way home. Tsunade had given him until the end of today to report to her office, so naturally he was going to take his time. He wasn't injured or terribly messy so he also felt no need to rush home. The afternoon was cool and there were lots of people about, ninja and civilian alike. He chuckled slightly as three genins raced by in hot pursuit of a familiar looking cat. Sympathizing with their poor jonin-sensei, Kakashi continued down the street, hands in his pockets.

However, thoughts of missions brought his musing back to the mysterious kunoichi. Who was she? What village was she from? And most importantly in Kakashi's opinion, what was that technique she was using. Being the village's ninjutsu expert, the man of a thousand jutsus, Kakashi had immediately recognized the similarities between her technique and the mokuton. A technique only possessed by the first Hokage and Tenzo, who had gained the ability as a result of an experiment of Orochimaru's.

It was then, as he was deep in his thoughts, that Kakashi heard a sound feared by all sane men.

"Ah my youthful rival! I, the magnificent green beast, have found you," Kakashi cringed mentally at the sound of Gai's exuberant voice. He sighed and slowly turned to face his self-proclaimed rival.

"Back so soon, Gai?" Kakashi stood as still as possible in the face of this current threat. Any sudden moves from Kakashi could be taken as a challenge by the green spandex-clad man before him. He was quietly planning his escape when Gai spoke again.

"Of course, my cool rival," Kakashi was sure he had made his team run all the way. He pitied Neji and Ten-Ten, Lee he pitied for other reasons. Gai continued, "You are quite hip, Kakashi. I have heard of your brave and noble deed, though I expected nothing less of the man worthy to be my rival. Ha hah!" He cringed as Gai struck one of his more unsettling poses.

"And what deed, might that be?" If I can just keep him talking then perhaps he will forget to challenge me. Hopefully. Knowing Gai this deed of mine could have been anything. Perhaps, he mused, he is referring to my all-you-can-eat order at Ichiraku's the other day? It was quite skilled of me to eat it all so quickly.

"Ha, it burns me to think of just how chivalrous you are," as Gai's eyes indeed lit up in flame, Kakashi thought, chivalrous? Maybe it's not my ramen eating skills... "I am, of course, referring to your daring rescue of the mysterious black-haired damsel. I have heard how you nobly carried her into the village. So intent on getting the fair beauty medical treatment for her injuries. You are the embodiment of gallantry, Kakashi, esteemed my rival."

"Ah," Kakashi understood now. He also understood that chunin, Izumi, was to blame for his current predicament. He would get him back one of these days, "Well I have to go now Gai, you understand," he was eager to escape from Gai's company before more questions could be asked about the 'damsel' in question.

"Of course, my rival. You must hurry to the fair damsel's side. So she may be comforted in the presence of her brave knight," Kakashi was gone before Gai could continue, teleporting into his own living room.

Great, he thought with a groan as he entered his bathroom to clean up, I bet Gai will spread that rumour to most of Konoha before tomorrow. Perhaps, he thought with a slightly evil glint in his eye, before I go see Tsunade I'll pay Izumi a visit.


End file.
